Kyuhyun And Doyle
by ermagyu
Summary: tentang Kyuhyun dan si anjing cantik 'Doyle'


Kyuhyun And Doyle

Cast: Cho Kyuhyun

Choi Siwon

Cho Heechul

Kring...

Jam alarm di sebuah kamar minimalis bercat baby blue terdengar sangat memekakkan telinga setiap orang yang mendengarnya. Namun tidak dengan seonggok tepatnya seseorang yang sedang meringkuk dibawah selimut hangatnya. Orang itu Cho Kyuhyun tetap tidur dengan nyenyak ditengah nyaringnya bunyi alarm tersebut.

Brakk

Dalam sekejap alarm yang berbunyi nyaring itu sudah terhambur tak bernyawa dikarenakan lemparan bantal oleh Kyuhyun. Sungguh tragis bukan?

"Kyunnie chagi.. bangun sayang.. ini sudah pagi" kata seorang namja cantik yang berstatus umma kyuhyun itu sambil menepuk pelan pipi anaknya. Namun si objek tidak terbangun-bangun juga dari tidur indahnya.

"Kyunnie.. ayolah.. biarpun ini hari minggu tapi kau tidak boleh malas chagi..."

"..."

"Kyuu..

Brukk

Niie.."

Sebuah bantal sukses mendarat di wajah mulus Cho Heechul dan membuat perempatan di dahinya muncul hingga..

"Choo Kyuhyunn... Bangun anak pemalas! Kau pikir ini jam berapa?! Cepat bangun atau umma akan menyiram mu dengan air dingin" marah Heechul sambil memukul badan Kyuhyun dengan bantal - -' like son like mother.

"Aww aww.. yak! Umma! Ne ne aku bangun.. yak! Umma berhenti memukuli ku!" seru Kyuhyun sambil melindungi dirinya dari serangan sang umma.

"Cepat bangun dan mandi! Lalu ajak Doyle jalan-jalan" sang umma berkata dengan lembut sambil menunjuk seekor anjing-Doyle- yang tadi mengikutinya ke kamar Kyuhyun. Sungguh berbanding terbalik dengan sikapnya barusan.

"Yaisshh.. dasar cinderella sadis" umpat kyuhyun dengan pelan yang masih terdengar oleh Heechul.

"Mwo? Apa kau bilang?"

"A.. aniyo umma.. kyu tidak bilang apa-apa.. hehe"

Cho Heechul segera keluar setelah memberikan deadglare terbaiknya untuk sang anak. Kyuhyun sendiri hanya mendengus lalu menoleh kepada Doyle yang menggoyangkan ekornya dengan tatapan malas. Berharap kalau nanti Doyle tidak mempermalukan dirinya seperti biasa saat mereka jalan-jalan. Memangnya apa yang dilakukan Doyle yang bisa membuat Kyuhyun malu? Kita lihat saja nanti.

-Taman-

"Yaishh Doyle! Come on! Kau ini anjing ningrat yang cantik. Jadi berhenti membongkar bak sampah itu! Aishh.. kau sama saja seperti umma, hanya penampilan yang cantik tapi kelakuan sungguh memalukan" Kyuhyun mendengus kesal sambil menarik-narik tali pengikat leher Doyle. Berusaha untuk membuat anjing itu berhenti mencari makanan dari bak sampah. Well, inilah yang membuat Kyuhyun malu. Doyle, anjing berjenis papillon milik sang umma yang katanya sama seperti anjing kesayangan Marry Antonette. Dengan bulu yang sangat halus dan cantik ternyata punya kebiasaan membongkar sampah. Hal ini juga yang membuat Cho Heechul malas, lebih tepatnya malu untuk membawa Doyle jalan-jalan(nah loh pemiliknya aja malu) dan karena itulah Kyuhyun yang jadi korbannya-membawa Doyle jalan-jalan-.

Kyuhyun yang saat itu sedang lengah tiba-tiba saja terkejut karena Doyle yang berlari meninggalkannya-mungkin mendapatkan sesuatu yang menarik perhatiannya-. Kyuhyun yang di tinggalkan sontak saja berlari mengejar. Bukankah akan sangat memalukan kalau Doyle berbuat sesuatu yang lebih parah dari sebelumnya?

"Doyle... kau di mana?"

"Doyle.. comeback here. Ayo kita pulang, nanti Cinderella sadis itu akan mengamuk kalau kita terlambat" Kyuhyun berteriak sambil menengok kesana kemari mencari Doyle.

"yaish.. dimana sih anjing jelek itu?" Kyuhyun mengumpat kecil sambil memonyongkan bibirnya. Tanpa dia sadari ada seseorang yang sedari tadi memperhatikannya.

"ehemm.." Kyuhyun tidak mempedulikan deheman seseorang di belakangnya. Berharap dengan begitu orang tersebut akan pergi.

"Ehemmm.." perempatan mulai muncul di dahi Kyuhyun, sepertinya sebentar lagi dia akan meledak.

"Ehemmm..

"Yakkk! Berhenti menggang.. gu.. ku.." Kyuhyun ternganga dengan apa yang dia lihat. 'Tubuh dan otot-otot lengannya yang kekar, perut sixpack nya yang kelihatan karena dia menggunakan kaos tipis, jangan lupakan wajah tampannya dan juga lesung pipi yang terlihat karena dia tersenyum. Sungguh mempesona.' Bagaikan bertemu dengan dewa Yunani. Kyuhyun terus melihat namja di depannya tanpa berkedip dan membuahkan tatapan heran dari sang pemuda.

"Gwaenchana? Apa ada yang aneh denganku? Tanya pemuda itu sambil menunjuk wajah sempurnanya.

"Apa kau dewa yang sedang tersesat di bumi? Tanya Kyuhyun tidak nyambung - -'

"Ne? Haha.. aniyo Choi Siwon imnida" namja itu-Siwon- tertawa kecil karena tingkah Kyuhyun yang menggemaskan.

"C.. Cho Kyuhyun imnida"

"Kyuhyun-ssi apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sini? Kulihat kau seperti sedang mencari sesuatu?" tanya Siwon.

"A.. ah ne.. aku sedang mencari anjingku. Tadi dia berlari kearah sini"

"ahh.. apa anjing yang kau maksud adalah anjing jenis papillon yang ada di sana?" tanya Siwon sambil menunjuk anjing-Doyle- yang ternyata sedang buang air di bak pasir dekat perosotan.

"Ne.. siwon-ssi. Itu anjing yang sedang kucari. Gomawo sudah memberitahuku, sepertinya aku harus segera pulang. Annyeong" Kyuhyun mengucapkan terima kasih lalu berlari dan menarik tali pengikat lehernya, segera pulang. Meninggalkan Siwon yang hanya tersenyum lembut ke arahnya dengan senyuman kecut.

'ingatkan aku untuk mencekik leher Doyle saat sampai rumah nanti'

-End-


End file.
